One Night Stand
by AkeTaku
Summary: Satoshi plans to catch Dark this time, but what will he do if he catches him? Dark x Satoshi Oneshot. Please R & R.


**Summary:** Satoshi plans to catch Dark this time, but what will he do if he catches him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D N Angel or any characters from it.

**Author's Note:** This story is yaoi, straightforward. So don't flame me about how you don't like yaoi, I warned you before you read it. One-shot.

* * *

Dark ran a hand through his deep violet hair, admiring the latest item he had stolen in his other hand, the Angel Tear. Putting the pendent in his pocket, he casually walked down the empty hall to the balcony. He was a little surprised he didn't find any guards around, but Dark knew that it was Satoshi's doing. Satoshi was obsessed with trying to catch him. Dark didn't mind, he loved the thrill of being chased by his rival.

Outside was cool, and the night sky was littered with an endless field of stars. Dark hopped onto the balcony railing, watching to see if Satoshi had sent any of his puny guards yet. Something was different this time. It seemed Satoshi didn't even know he was here. Odd, he remembered leaving a warning note. Dark let out a heavy sigh, no chase tonight, or so he thought. He turned to move back to the door when an arm came from behind, around his waist. Dark smiled as he was pulled back against his wanna-be captor.

"It's no fun if you don't chase me, Satoshi," Dark teased.

"Trust me, you'll like this better," he said sliding his hand over Dark's leather belt. "Where's Daisuke?"

Dark turned around in Satoshi's arms, " He's sleeping, don't worry."

Satoshi was a little shorter than Dark. He took a long look into Dark's eyes, wondering what was going on inside his captive's head. Now Dark realized why Satoshi wasn't chasing him, because he was on Satoshi's playing field.

"Shall we play?" Satoshi whispered as he pushed Dark back through the open balcony doors into the bedroom.

"Don't get too carried away, or you'll wake Daisuke." He smiled, falling back onto the bed.

Satoshi looked over his lover's firm figure in the dim light of the room. He had watched Dark for so long, now he was all his to take. The thief frowned as he watched Satoshi stand there, but he didn't worry for too long. Before he knew it Satoshi was on him, hands running through his silky hair and under his loose dark shirt. Kissing him passionately, he tried to remove Dark's belt, but to no avail. Suddenly Dark flipped him over. Satoshi, now on his back, looked deep into the thief's eyes as his heart pounded. "You take to long..." Dark whispered lustfully in his ear, trailing kisses down his neck. His hand tracing the bulge in Satoshi's pants. Dark shrugged his top off, not letting his mouth stray away from his lover's neck. Not wanting to be the only one without full attire, he started to peel away Satoshi's loosely buttoned shirt, casting it aside before letting his mouth wander down the pale skin.

Satoshi's body started to feel hot under Dark's touch. It was as if just by feeling Dark's fingers graze upon his skin, his whole body was ignited in fire. He arched into his lover's touch, begging.

Jolting up suddenly, Satoshi sat in bed, hair and skin damp with sweat. Eyes wandering around the room, he noticed Dark was nowhere to be found. Satoshi sighed to himself, glancing over at the open balcony window. "Don't tell me that was all a dream…" He felt the urge to through something in the direction of the window as if Dark was there. "Damn you, Dark…" Pushing the sheets aside, he a hand through his damp hair before getting up to go close the glass balcony doors.

Outside the windows, Dark watched from a nearby tree branch with a sly grin. "Satoshi… your dreams are fairly interesting…" He grin grew wider. "Maybe I should tell Daisuke your naughty little dreams…" With many things on his mind to tell Daisuke, Dark left with his stolen token in hand.

As Satoshi closed the balcony doors, a black feather on the balcony railing caught his eye. "You and your one night stands…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot yaoi. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions on it.


End file.
